Po-Metru (Metru Nui)
'''Po-Metru' is the district of Metru Nui representing Stone. It is near the northern tip of Metru Nui and is where Vahki were assembled in times past. History A trade and border conflict between the Po-Matoran and Ta-Matoran led to the Metru Nui Civil War. The Matoran of Po-Metru sunk some transport barges from Ta-Metru, and in return got one of their warehouses melted by Protodermis. The war ended when large armies were trapped in the Archives by Teridax and the exhibits were freed on them, in what later would be called the Archives Massacre and got the war leaders sent to The Pit. Around a month before the Great Cataclysm occurred, Toa Lhikan went to Po-Metru where Onewa was carving and gave him a Toa Stone in order for him to become one of the Toa Metru. However, Toa Lhikan was captured by Krekka and Nidhiki when delivering the final Toa Stone to Vakama and was taken to the Prison of the Dark Hunters in the Canyon of Unending Whispers. Onewa traveled to Po-Metru in search of Ahkmou and, with Ahkmou, Vakama and Nuhrii, to find the Great Disk of the Metru. When the false Turaga Dume branded the Toa Metru imposters, the captured Onewa, Whenua and Nuju were also put in the prison with Lhikan, who had become a Turaga. The other Toa Metru also came to Po-Metru aboard a Vahki Transport when they saw Toa Lhikan's Spirit Star heading that way. The Toa battled Nidhiki and Krekka in one of the Assembler's Villages, until a herd of Kikanalo stampeded through the village. It was also here that Nokama found out that Kikanalo are quite intelligent through the use of her Kanohi Rau. The Kikanalo also led the three Toa Metru towards the other Toa, after explaining that they saw a 'tall Matoran' being taken away to the Canyon of Unending Whispers by the Dark Hunters. After the Great Cataclysm occurred, Po-Metru was the least damaged part of the city. When Onewa was turned into a Toa Hordika and was sent on a mission to find parts to use to build Airships, he stumbled upon Teridax's Lair with Rahaga Pouks. Around a thousand years later, when the Turaga, Toa Nuva and the Matoran returned to Metru Nui, all the Matoran took shelter in Po-Metru while their homes were being repaired. The entire Metru, as well as the whole city was later repaired by the Staff of Artakha. Later, the Toa Hagah and Toa Mahri drove a massive Rahi beast to Po-Metru in order to prevent it from causing damage to the more heavily populated Metru and brought it down after a drawn out battle. After Makuta Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, the Toa Mahri had a battle with a group of Zirahk in Po-Metru. Along with the rest of Metru Nui, Po-Metru was greatly damaged when a fragment of Aqua Magna impacted the Core Processor during Teridax's battle with Mata Nui in the Prototype Robot. The surviving Matoran abandoned the city and evacuated with the rest of the residents of the Matoran Universe for the surface of Spherus Magna. Notable Aspects Notable Inhabitants *Onewa - Turaga of Po-Metru. Formerly a Po-Matoran Master Carver, Toa Metru, and Toa Hordika of Stone. *Pohatu - Toa Nuva of Stone. *Hewkii - Carver, Disk maker, and now Toa Mahri of Stone. *Ahkmou - Skilled Carver who often fell short of Onewa's work and betrayed Metru Nui in times past. *Kodan - Kodan was a Po-Matoran Chronicler for the Toa Mangai on Metru Nui. He was killed by Dark Hunter Eliminator. On Mata Nui, Turaga Onewa named Toa Pohatu Nuva's Kodan Ball in memory of him. Significant Locations *Assembler's Villages *Canyon of Unending Whispers **An entrance to the Prison of the Dark Hunters *Chute Station 445 *Fields of Construction *Sculpture Fields *Magnius Black's Fortress *Protodermis Warehouses *Teridax's Lair *Valley of Despair Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''Through My Own Eyes '' *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''Prophecy of Destruction'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 22.5'' *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Onewa's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Toa Metru Promo Animations'' *''Vahki Online Animations'' *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' See Also *Gallery:Metru Nui Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands Category:Arkatox Category:Koji